gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chou Super Robot Wars AE
Chou Super Robot Wars Æ (超スーパーロボット大戦Æ Chō Supā Robotto Taisen Æ, Ultra Super Robot Wars) is a crossover mecha tactical role-playing/fighting game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. It was released alongside Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition in Japan on June 1, 2020 and in Asian territories on December 15, 2020 as part of 65th anniversary of Bandai Namco. The game marks the first time the series crosses over to various video games franchises such as Capcom's Tech Romancer, Namco's Xenosaga, Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and many more. It was also the fourth game in the Super Robot Wars series to be released in North America after Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and the first to be released on Europe. The game was a commercial and critical success, having shipped 300,000 units in the first month of Japanese release and sold 3 million by the end of the year, being one of the highest-selling game in the Super Robot Wars franchise. The Æ''' in the title stands for '''Æon/'Aeon'/'Eon' and the game's catchphrase is . An updated version on the PlayStation would be released a year later under the name Chou Super Robot Wars M. Production On June 13, 2019, Sam Imbecile, one of the head writers and developers of Project X Zone 3, stated in E3 2019 that his next game project was a midquel to Project X Zone III where its story takes place during the events of the game. He also stated that it would be as large as the massive crossover game. On September 6, Sam posted in Twitter: "My next game project? Think of it as Super Robot Wars on steroids, ecstasy, meth, acid, viagra and cocaine." and it became most liked and re-tweeted post of the year. As such, fans of Super Robot Wars and mecha anime in general were excited to see a new game in the series where it coincides with the events of Project X Zone 3. Two weeks later, Sam announced the release of the new SRW game which was originally the same date of release as Project X Zone III: Ultimate Edition. However, just like the case of Project X Zone 3, he had to research and marathon every anime in the mecha genre so that he could write the story of the next game, as well as play every single important Super Robot Wars game from the first to the latest. Therefore, the game became two separate ports: one to be released for the Nintendo Switch alongside the PXZ3 Ultimate Edition and a PlayStation 4 port for the Super Robot Wars' 30th anniversary. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Chou Super Robot Wars Æ is a tactical RPG game with story elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X, but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map unlike its predecessor. Plot Taking place during the events of ''Project X Zone 3'', various worlds across the Multiverse are slowly being destroyed one by one and countless millions of lives lost in the crossfire with the suspicion that a great evil is responsible for this. Ten years after Unicron's empire of Decepticons laid waste upon Cybertron and forced the Autobots to flee their destroyed homeworld, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, along with his comrades who were scattered across the galaxy seeking for a new planet, visit Earth… along with a wandering seemingly-almighty source of power called the AllSpark. Meanwhile, in the Land of Light, the Father of Ultra observes the situation of what's happening with the Multiverse and understands that the problem is probably the gravest and most dangerous anyone will ever face, so he sends his sons Taro and Leo, as well Seven, Astra and 80, to summon a grand alliance of heroes from any world they could find that had not been ravaged by the Genocide of Heroes. After some time, a grand alliance of good is formed from the heroes of ten Earths: * Earth-35 (Universal Century Earth); * Earth-6C7G (Cosmic Era Earth); * Earth-A509 (Anno Domini Earth); * Earth-9909 (After Colony Earth); * Earth-8334209 (Post Disaster Earth); * Earth-123P (Build Fighters Earth); * Earth-007F (After War Earth); * Earth-10O8 (Regild Century Earth); * Earth-233 (Advanced Generation Earth); and * Earth-ZY48 (Future Century Earth). Time begins to run out for the Earths in both the past and the future while in the present, the Father of Ultra tells the heroes of his plan to halt the approaching antimatter waves by transporting them to various times in various Earths where they help the Ultras build Time-Space Towers by harnessing the power and technology of the AllSpark that are to be activated to save reality. Meanwhile, Ultraman Belial, the traitor of the Ultras, is abducted by an unseen foe. The foe makes a deal with Belial, who initially refuses but after reminiscing his defeat with Ultraman Zero, he reluctantly agrees, wanting nothing less than power, revenge upon all Ultras and dominion over the universe for himself. Belial then makes an alliance with various evil factions from other universes such as the Decepticons, Dr. Hell, Baron Ashura, Mycenae Empire (Mazinger Z), Embryo (Cross Ange), the Metarex (Sonic X), the Principality of Zeon (Mobile Suit Gundam Universal Century Timeline), the Holy Britannian Empire (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion), Xiliens (Godzilla: Final Wars), Dinosaur Empire (Getter Robo), Hyakki Empire (Getter Robo G), Jark Matter (Uchu Sentai Kyuranger) and many more, as a response to combat the interdimensional alliance gathered by the Father of Ultra. As Belial follows the commands of the hidden foe, Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu of Shinra struggle to save their Earth in the future. In the present, the Autobots and NERV (Rebuild of Evangelion) combine forces to attack a wave of anti-matter and are joined by Sänger Zonvolt, Mothra and Ultraman Zero before Reiji and Xiaomu arrives from the future; unfortunately, they are pulled away from them and abducted. Throughout time and space, the Time-Space Towers are attacked by the united legion of villains led by Belial and several heroes die protecting them. The ten Earths suffer as the antimatter wave approaches while on Earth-1657, the protagonists of Project X Zone 3, Adam Pines and Princess Eve Butterfly, manage to save Queen Amayano who becomes the sole survivor of her universe. Ultraman King engineers the completion of the Towers, as the King and Queen of Mewni, the parents of Eve, arrive for backup and are revealed to have survived after Mewni was seemingly destroyed. As EVA Unit-13 goes berserk and initiates the Fourth Impact, Unicron and Ultraman Belial see this as an opportunity and lead an army of Angels, Decepticons, kaiju, Metarex and villains on all-out assault on the Earths as the Time-Space Towers are attacked once more. After Belial defeats Zero, he becomes one with Unicron and detonates a Time-Space Bomb, destroying Earth as a result, creating a black hole to accelerate the devastation of the antimatter wave and seemingly dooming the Multiverse forever. However, Ultraman King used all of his power to reverse the damage Belial had caused, losing his body in the process, as King's energies drift across the Multiverse, the Time-Space Towers are activated and drag ten Earths into a limbo dimension. However, this is only a temporary solution, as they are not merging properly since the Towers were not yet ready upon activating. As a result, they would soon occupy the same vibrational space that could possibly impact with each other and destroy them all together. A mysterious woman named Madoka, who claims to be the daughter of Reiji and Xiaomu from the future, appears and pledges to save the Multiverse. Adam, Eve and Isaac Flynn call most of the heroes to the Shinra HQ and ask them to help; uncharacteristically, many of them doubt the seriousness of the problem but eventually they all agree to help. The enemy reveals himself at last: the Lord of All Evil and Darkness, Satan. Shinra HQ comes under attack as the heroes struggle to survive; sacrificing herself, Eve uses her powers to hold steady the remaining Earths and halt the antimatter waves. Unfortunately, the three-hundred remaining worlds are being controlled by the alliance of evil, with the help of Belial, whose powers have been enhanced by Satan, guided by Evilina the Antichrist and Scheisse von Arschloch the False Prophet, and when the heroes try to help the people of the worlds, their heroes attack them and free Reiji and Xiaomu, along with some other captured heroes. Eve, however, manages to pull the 300 Earths into the same limbo dimension as the ten Earths where they will temporarily be held safe, but at the cost of her powers. A council of heroes is called, with Adam, Eve and Isaac speaking to a delegation of the 300 mightiest from each saved Earth. Between them, they tell the history of the Multiverse, the rebellion of Satan and the true enemy behind this whole catastrophe. Eventually, a gathering of heroes is assembled and Madoka opens a portal to the Antimatter Universe. The heroes enter and are instantly attacked by Unicron the Decepticon God, which had been under Satan's control this whole time, before some of them are able to get not to Satan but to the true mastermind behind all this… the Anti-God. The heroes battle the malevolent deity as Xiaomu sacrifices her immortality to reduce the Anti-God to an energy form which forces it to retreat. More to be added... Series Included Series debuts in the game are marked in bold. '' *Banpresto Originals **Super Robot Wars OG Original Generations **Super Robot Wars OG Gaiden **2nd Super Robot Wars OG **Super Robot Wars Original Generation **Super Robot Wars OG The Moon Dwellers **Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier **Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED **Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masō Kishin – The Lord of Elemental **Shin Super Robot Wars **Super Robot Wars A **3rd Super Robot Wars **Super Robot Wars F **Super Robot Wars F Final **Super Robot Wars J **Super Robot Wars Alpha **Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden **2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha **3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy **Super Robot Wars Compact 2 **Super Robot Wars Compact 3 **Super Robot Wars Impact **Super Robot Wars MX **Super Hero Operations **Hero Senki: Project Olympus **The Great Battle IV **Super Robot Wars R **Super Robot Wars X-Ω **Super Robot Wars V **Super Robot Wars X *'Alien vs. Predator *Aldnoah.Zero *Ambassador Magma *Appleseed' *Aquarion **Genesis of Aquarion **Aquarion Evol **'Aquarion Logos' *Armor Hunter Mellowlink *'Armored Core **Silent Line: Armored Core **Armored Core: Last Raven **Armored Core 4 *Armored Fleet Dairugger XV *Armored Police Metal Jack' *Armored Trooper VOTOMS **Armored Trooper Votoms: The Red Shoulder **Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files **Armored Trooper Votoms: Big Battle **Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Alone Again *'Attack on Titan' *Aura Battler Dunbine *Beast King GoLion *Betterman *The Big O *'Blue Gender *Border Break' *Brain Powerd *Brave Raideen *Brave series **'Brave Exkaiser **The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird **The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn' **The Brave Express Might Gaine **'Brave Police J-Decker **The Brave of Gold Goldran **Brave Command Dagwon' **The King of Braves GaoGaiGar **The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final *'Break Blade **Break Blade 1: The Time of Awakening **Break Blade 2: The Split Path **Break Blade 3: Scars from an Assassin's Blade **Break Blade 4: Area of Disaster **Break Blade 5: Border of Death **Break Blade 6: Enclave of Lamentations *Brigadoon: Marin & Melan *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo **Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040' *Buddy Complex *Captain Earth *Chō Kōsoku Galvion *'Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter' *Code Geass **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 **Code Geass: Akito the Exiled **'Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Resurrection' *Combat Mecha Xabungle *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon *Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On **Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram **Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz *Dai-Guard *'Daitetsujin 17' *Dancouga **Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God **Dancouga Nova *Demonbane *'Denkō Chōjin Gridman *Digimon **Digimon Adventure **Digimon Frontier **Digimon Xros Wars (Digimon Fusion) *Dinosaur War Izenborg *Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops: ~Winged Angels~ *Ehrgeiz' *Eldran series **Matchless Raijin-Oh **Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger **Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer **Kanzen Shouri Daiteioh *Eureka Seven **Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven **Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers **Eureka Seven AO *E.X. Troopers *'Expelled from Paradise' *Fafner in the Azure **Fafner in the Azure Dead Agressor: Heaven and Earth *Fang of the Sun Dougram *'Fireman (1973) *Front Mission **Front Mission 2089 **Front Mission 5: Scars of the War **Front Mission 2089-II **Front Mission Evolved' *Full Metal Panic! **Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu **Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid *Gaiking *Galactic Armored Fleet Majestic Prince *'Galaxy Express 999 *Gamera **Gamera: Guardian of the Universe **Gamera 2: Attack of Legion **Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris *Ganbaron' *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet *Gasaraki *'Gekiganger III' *Getter Robo **Getter Robo G **Getter Robo Go **Shin Getter Robo **Getter Robo Armageddon **Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo **New Getter Robo *Ghost in the Shell **Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Giant Gorg *Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still *Godzilla **'Godzilla vs. Megalon **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla (1974) **Godzilla 1985 **Godzilla vs. Biollante **Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla (1993) **Super Godzilla **Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla **Godzilla vs. Destoroyah' **Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla **'Godzilla × Mothra × MechaGodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. **Godzilla: Final Wars **MonsterVerse ***Godzilla (2014) ***Kong: Skull Island ***Godzilla: King of the Monsters ***Godzilla vs. Kong' **Shin Godzilla **'Godzilla anime trilogy ***Godzilla: Monster Planet ***Godzilla: Battle Mobile Breeding City *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan *Guilty Crown' *Gunbuster **Aim for the Top! **Aim for the Top 2! (Diebuster) *Hades Project Zeorymer *Haja-Taisei Dangaioh *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *'Heroic Age' *Heroman *'High School DxD **High School DxD New **High School DxD BorN **High School DxD Hero' *THE iDOLM@STER **THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls **Idolmaster: Xenoglossia **Mujin Gattai Kisaragi *'Ike! Godman *Ike! Greenman' *Infinite Ryvius *Invincible King Tri-Zenon *'Invincible Robo Trider G7' *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *'Iron King (1972) *IS: Infinite Stratos' *J9 Series **Galaxy Cyclone Braiger **Galactic Gale Baxingar **Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger **'Galaxy Divine Wind Jinraiger' *Jumborg Ace *'Kamen Rider **Kamen Rider J **Kamen Rider Den-O' *Keroro Gunsou *Kiss Dum: Engage Planet *'Knights of Sidonia' *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne *Lightspeed Electroid Albegas *'Lost Planet **Lost Planet: Extreme Condition **Lost Planet 2 *Madö King Granzört *Magic Knight Rayearth' *Martian Successor Nadesico **Martian Successor Nadesico: The Blank of 3 Years **Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness *Mashin Hero Wataru *'Maze the Megaburst Space' *Mazinger **Great Mazinger **God Mazinger **Mazinkaiser **Mazinkaizer SKL **True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ***True Mazinger ZERO ***True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness *'MechAssault: Phantom War' *Mega Man **'Mega Man Legends *Megaloman' *Metal Armor Dragonar *'Metal Hero **Space Sheriff Gavan **Space Sheriff Sharivan **Space Sheriff Shaider **Kyojū Tokusō Jaspion **Jikū Senshi Spielban **Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya **B-Fighter Kabuto' *Mirai Robo Daltanious *Mobile Police Patlabor **Patlabor: The Movie *Mobile Suit Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ **Mobile Suit Gundam Wing **Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz **Turn A Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny **Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam 00 **Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn **'Gundam Build Fighters **Gundam Build Fighters Try' **Gundam Reconguista in G **'Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt **Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin **Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *Mirrorman (1972) *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *My-HiME' *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *Namco Cross series **Namco × Capcom **'Project X Zone **Project X Zone 2: Brave New World **Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds' *New Tetsujin-28 *Overman King Gainer *'Pacific Rim **Pacific Rim (2013) **Pacific Rim Uprising' *Panzer World Galient *Phantom Crash *'Platinumhugen Ordian *Pokémon **Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum **Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver **Pokémon Black/White **Pokémon Black 2/White 2 **Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire **Pokémon Sun/Moon **Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon *Psycho Armor Govarian' *RahXephon *Rebuild of Evangelion **Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone **Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance **Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo **'Evangelion: 3.0+1.0 You Can (Not) Reverse' *Robot Romance Trilogy **Chōdenji Robo Combattler V **Chōdenji Machine Voltes V **Tōshō Daimos *Sakura Wars **'Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? **Sakura Wars 4: Fall in Love, Maidens **Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love *Sei Jūshi Bismark *Seishin series **Chōseishin Gransazer **Genseishin Justirisers **Chōsei Kantai Sazer-X' *Sengoku Majin GōShōgun *'Senki Zesshō Symphogear *Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion *Shishunki Bishōjo Gattai Robo Z-MIND' *Six God Combination Godmars *'S.L.A.I.: Steel Lancer Arena International *Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic Heroes **Sonic X **Sonic Unleashed **Sonic Forces' *Space Emperor God Sigma *'Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey' *Space Runaway Ideon *Space Warrior Baldios *Special Armored Battalion Dorvack *'Spectreman' *Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry *Super Dimension **Super Dimension Fortress Macross ***Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again ***Macross: Do You Remember Love? ***Macross Plus ***Macross 7 ***Macross Dynamite 7 ***Macross Frontier ***Macross 30: Voices Across the Galaxy ***Macross Delta **Super Dimensional Century Orguss **'Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross' *Super Heavy God Gravion **Super Heavy God Gravion Zwei *Super Machine Zambot 3 *'Super Robot Mach Baron *Super Robot Red Baron' *Super Sentai **'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger **J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **Battle Fever J **Denshi Sentai Denziman **Taiyō Sentai Sun Vulcan **Dai Sentai Goggle V **Chōdenshi Bioman **Chōjū Sentai Liveman' **Kyoryū Sentai Zyuranger **'Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger **Tokusō Sentai Dekaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Ressha Sentai ToQger **Uchū Sentai Kyuranger **Kaitō Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *Tech Romancer *Tekkaman: The Space Knight' *Tekkaman Blade *'Tekken **Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion *Tekkōki Mikazuki *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar' *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann **Gurren Lagann The Movie: Childhood's End **Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars *'Time Bokan **Yatterman **Gyakuten! Ippatsuman **Yatterman Night **Time Bokan 24 *Tomica Hero **Tomica Hero: Rescue Force **Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire *Transformers **Transformers: The Movie (1986) **Transformers (2007) **Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen **Transformers: Dark of the Moon **Transformers: Age of Extinction **Transformers: The Last Knight' *UFO Robot Grendizer *'Ultraman **Ultraman (1966) **Ultra Seven **Ultraman Ace **Ultraman Taro **Ultraman Leo **Ultraman 80 **Ultraman Tiga **Ultraman Dyna **Ultraman Gaia **Ultraman Neos **Ultraman Cosmos **Ultraman Nexus **Ultraman Max **Ultraman Mebius **Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie **Ultraman Zero: Revenge of Belial **Ultraman Saga **Ultraman Ginga **Ultra Fight Victory **Ultraman X **Ultraman Orb **Ultraman Geed *Valvrave the Liberator' *The Vision of Escaflowne *The Wings of Rean *'Xenoblade Chronicles **Xenoblade Chronicles X **Xenoblade Chronicles 2 *Xenogears' *Xenosaga *Zegapain *Zoids **Zoids: Chaotic Century **Zoids: New Century *'Zone Fighter *Zone of the Enders **Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i **Zone of the Enders: 2167 Idolo **Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner' '' Soundtrack Opening Theme: *TRANSFORMERS EVO. **'Performed by:' JAM Project **'Composed by:' Hironobu Kageyama **'Lyrics by:' Hironobu Kageyama **'Arranged by:' Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: *Chōdenji ~We are Brothers 2021~ **'Performed by:' Super Robot Music All Stars **'Composed by:' AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) **'Lyrics by:' Shoko Fujibayashi **'Arranged by:' Daisuke Kikuta Trivia *Not counting the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω, Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and M'' surpass ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z as the game with the largest playable cast in the series. *As a side-story to Project X Zone 3, characters, villains and plot elements from the game are also present here. Many other characters only appear in cameos in cutscenes. **References from Project X Zone 3 are also made in various points of the game. **The last chapters of the game also take place at the same time and place as PXZ3's final events. *This is the first game in the Super Robot Wars series to feature characters from the Transformers franchise. **The designs of the Transformers characters in the game are combinations of their appearances in the Generation 1 toyline and in Michael Bay's Transformers cinematic series. *It is also the first Super Robot Wars game to feature Capcom, Square Enix, Konami, Sony and Nintendo game franchises. **As well, it is the first game in the franchise to feature characters and stories exclusive to a different console port of the game. Gallery